Forever Wondering
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: The long awaited sequal to By Any Other Name.
1. Simple Kind of Life

* * *

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is the squeal to **_By Any Other Name_**. I like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.

**Forever Wondering  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Simple Kind of Life**

_Ancient Egypt: five milliena ago... _

"It's strange how the old the Pharaoh is yet he don't look like a day over 17?"

"I know, I'm kind of freak out by it."

"By the gods it must be that prophecy that Priest Seto was talking about."

"Or maybe it was his magic that did this to the Pharaoh."

"Or maybe it's the magic that the Pharaoh has, you know, how he can control real Shadow Monsters."

That what Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh (translated into the King of Games), or Yami as most people called him, had been hearing from not only his people, but also his own palace workers. He sighs as he place a hand on his chin as he sits on his throne. Yes, he was older then he looks, he was distend by the gods to never age as a gift by his own father; but of course this came with a price, and that was to be forever living, an immortal. He was a true living god unlike how other pharaohs was called before him. Yes he did have the magic to call forth Shadow Monsters to his bidding. He stood up from his throne and walked down the hallways of his palace, unnoticed by him, that something was lurking by the shadows. Then suddenly he was attacked, before he blanked out, he saw the face of his attacker. "S-Seto...."

* * *

Yami didn't know how long he was out, but when he came too an other familiar face loomed over him. "I was wondering when you were to wake up, Yami,"

"S-Shadi...?" Yami asked confused as he slowly stood up "W-What happen?"

The Egyptian sighed. "Seto tired to kill you for your throne." He explained.

"I must go back..."

"No," Shadi interrupt him "Your people think your dead, so you can't go back."

Yami sighed. "So now what should I do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shadi said, "Since you can live forever I guess you are on your own." He gave Yami some common cloths. "I suggest you wear things like this for now on."

"Where's the Puzzle?" Yami asked when he soon realized his Millennium Puzzle wasn't hanging around his neck.

"I'm afraid Seto had stolen it." Shadi said "I'm going to try and get it back for you."

"And if you can't?"

"Then you have to wait until another chosen one to find it for you."

Yami sighed as he finished changing into the cloths Shadi gave him. "You have always been my most loyal servant, Shadi," he started "And I thank you for it."

"Thank you, but remember your highness," Shadi said, "with out your Puzzle you will not be seen by others, but if a chosen one dose find your Puzzle, only he can see and hear you. You can still use your Shadow Powers, for you are still the King of Games. If we see each other in another time, the both of us won't remember."

"Will I still remember..."

"I don't think so your highness. I don't think you will remember this great time."

Yami sighed again. "So," he started "I guess this is it, huh Shadi."

"I guess so. Take care your highness."

Yami nodded. "Oh and Shadi," he said.

"Yes your highness?"

"I put you in charge in protecting the other Millennium Items, okay. Make sure no one with dark harts have them."

"Yes your highness." Yami nodded and walked off into the desert, way from his great kingdom. _If you get reborn, Seto,_ Yami thinks _I will vow to get you for what you have done._ As Yami walks he slowly begin to forget his kingdom, Shadi, and his life. But his vow against Seto was the only thing he will remember.


	2. Heaven Can Wait

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is the squeal to **_By Any Other Name_**. I like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this fic.

**Forever Wondering  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Heaven Can Wait**

_Domino City, Japan: five milliena later… _

"I-I did it…." Yugi Mouto said quite surprised after he put the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle his Grandfather gave him "I finished the puzzle." Then a disappointed look appeared on his face. "What gives? I thought Grandpa said once I finished it, it would have some type of power." Yugi asked himself as he stares at it in his hands, nothing was happening. Yugi sighs as he fashions a chain around it. "Oh well," he said, "It makes a good luck charm, I guess." He looks at the clock on the wall. "Ah man!" he shouted, "I'm going to be late for school!" He soon ran out, too busy not to look both ways before crossing the busy street.

* * *

Yami was walking down the street, wearing a black tank top, black leather pants, gold bracelets around his wrists, a double belt, and black boots. He stops in his tracks when he heard a truck's horn honking very loudly. Something told Yami to run towards the sound, so he did. Once he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks. There were a hole bunch of people crowding around the middle of the street, a black truck with the words "Kaiba Corp" in big white letters on it's trailer were park near by and the truck driver was on his CB. Yami decided to take a closer look, since no one could see him, he easily make his way through the crowd. He stopped once again when he saw what they were looking at. Lying on the ground, cover with blood, was a young boy, and around his neck was something Yami somehow recognized. "M-My Puzzle…" The next thing what happened next was something Yami didn't know he did. Using his Shadow powers, he created a short of life support on the boy until help arrived. _Why am I saving this boy?_Yami thinks _something about this boy is making me saveing him._

* * *

Yugi didn't know how long he had been out when he opens his eyes, he notice he was in a hospital room. "I was wondering when you were going to wake young one," said a voice. Yugi looked around for the owner of the voice then spies Yami leaning against a near by wall in the room. "I don't know your name," Yami continued "But something told me to help you."

Yugi was kind of surprised that Yami looked like an older version on him. "I-I'm Yugi…" Yugi said, "W-Who are u…?"

Yami smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you young Yugi," Yami said, "I have many names, but if you want to you can call me Yami."

That's when a nurse came in. She smiled at Yugi. "Well nice to see you finely awake Mr. Mouto." She said with a smile "Oh I believe this belongs to you." She hands Yugi the Puzzle.

"T-Thanks." Said Yugi, as he pointed to were Yami stood "T-That's my new friend Yami."

The nurse looked over at Yami, and gave a confusing look as she looked back at Yugi. "Your imaginary friend?" she asked with a smile and left the room.

Yugi got this confused look on his face as he looked over at Yami. Yami smiled at bit. "Only you can see and hear me, Yugi." Yami explained.

"A-Are you a ghost or an angel?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed at bit and shock his head. "No," he said "Nothing like that." He walks over to the bed and sets on the end, looking at Yugi. "Yugi," he started "Did you put together the Puzzle?"

Yugi nodded. "Y-Yea." He said.

Yami smiled. "Just what I thought." He said "Yugi, for putting together that Puzzle, you must protect it at all cost, from now on it must not leave your site. And I will help you any way I can."

Yugi got confused. "Why?" he asked.

"It's very powerful that's why."

"But when I put it together nothing happened unlike my Grandpa said."

Yami sighed with a small smile as he rubs the top of Yugi's head. "It will all explain to you in time my young friend." He said.

* * *

Yugi looked over at Yami one morning, he was still at the hospital recovering from the accident, and Yami had been there all the time, never leaving him once. Yami was still leaning on the same wall were Yugi first saw him; his eyes were close. Yugi thought he was at sleep, but he so much wanted to ask him something. "Yami," Yugi started to asked him, and he was greeted with a crimson eye looking at him and a smile. Yugi then realized that Yami hadn't been asleep.

"Yes Yugi."

"Yami," Yugi started again "How old are you?"

Yami looked away with this sad face. "I don't really know…"

Yugi gave this confused look. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.  
"That's just it," Yami said softly "I don't know. For some reason the knowledge of me being here is missing. I don't really know why I exist, all I know that must protect you at all cost."

"Oh," said Yugi said as the nurse came in.

"Yugi," the nurse said with a smile "Would you like to watch some TV?"

Yugi gave a smile as he looked over at Yami. Yami nodded and Yugi looked back at the nurse. "Sure." He said. The nurse smiled, turns on the TV and handed Yugi the remote and left the room. Yugi flips through the channels.

"Yugi," Yami said with a surprise looked on his face "Go back one." Yugi didn't know what Yami saw so he deicide to go back to the channel. It was the news, and Yugi wasn't much into the news, but Yugi could see that something the news was showing Yami was interested in. Yugi looked at the screen to see what Yami was so interested in. Yugi saw the face of Seto Kaiba on the screen. "Yugi," Yami started as Yugi could hear a little bit of rage from Yami's voice, "Who is that?"

"Oh that's Seto Kaiba," Yugi said "He's from my school. He owns Kaiba Corp. He's a rich and snobby guy as fare as I know, we're not the best of friends."

"I see…" Yami said softly as he stares at the screen. _Why dose that Kaiba guy sound so familiar to me?_ Yami thinks _and why do I feel so much hated towards him?_

"Uh, Earth to Yami? What's up?" Yugi asked curious.

"It's nothing Young One. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." Just then the Nurse came in.

"Yugi, your grandfather is here to see you."

Yugi smiled at the nurse. "Thanks." he said.

She let him in the room and left the "three" of them alone.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hi Yugi. Are you alright? You should really look both ways before crossing the street. I'm glad you're safe now."

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine Grandpa." he said "And I promise that I'll look both ways next time." Yami couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Oh Ho, I see you solved the Millenium Puzzle."

"Yeah, but nothing happened, Grandpa."

"Really? I wonder why?"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at that. "And I said I will explain it to you later." he said with a smile.

Yugi nodded at him. "Who're you looking at Yugi?"

"Oh nothing...well...you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well...." Yugi started as he looked over at Yami.

"I promise I'll believe you. You're my grandson, and besides that, I've been through some interesting things."

"Okay, well...when I woke up, I saw Yami. He's standing against the wall right now. He says he has something to do with the Millenium Puzzle. Only I can see him and hear him. He also said something about protecting me at all costs. I think he might have saved me when I got hit."

"I see." said Grandpa.

"You don't think i'm hallucinating?"

"No Yugi. I think he might be CONNECTED to the Millenium Puzzle. That's probably why only you can see him."

Yugi looked confused, and looked over at Yami, who's eyebrow was raised slightly. "What do you mean, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you didn't SEE him until you woke up. That was after you solved the Millenium Puzzle."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Yami, do you have a connection with the Millenium Puzzle?"

Yami thought for a bit. "I... I don't know..." he started "I do know it's some how a part of me, but how I don't realy know."

"It's okay Yami. I was just curious."

"Well, I need to get back to the Game Shop, I'm glad you're alright. Try and rest and don't overexhert yourself. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can go back to school and help me with the shop "

"Bye Grandpa."

"Take it easy Yugi." Yami watched as Grandpa left the room.

"How does your grandpa know about the Millenium Puzzle?"

"Oh, he and a friend, Professor Arthur Hopkins went on a few Archeological Digs in Egypt together. Mr.Hopkins studies Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?" Yami said alittle bit surprised "It... It sounds familiar..."

"Really? You play? Or used to play or...you know about it?"

"I don't know...." Yami said slowly as he ran a hand through his hair "Everything is a blur."

"Oh. Is there anyway I can help you remember?" Yugi asked sort of solemnly.

"I'd don't know if you can." Yami said softly "I'd been on this world for eons."

"Whoa! You've been here for a long time. It must have been hard to keep friends, living that long. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being inconsiderate."

"(sighes) No, your not, Little One..." Yami said.

"L-l-little?!"

Yami's crismon eyes widen. "I-I'm sorry..." he stuttled "I had no idea where that came from."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling. It's just...I don't like being called 'Little'. But how could you have known that?"

Yami shurged. "I have no earthly idea." he said "It's just came out, like it was natural for me to say that to you."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, but then smiled. "So, uh, done anything fun or interesting lately?" Yugi asked at a loss for conversation.

Yami shurged again. "Don't know..." he said "It's hard for me to remember my life even."

"Oh, sorry. I know something we could do," Yugi added with a smile. "Do you think you can get into my stuff for me?"

Yami raise an eyebrow for a sec. "Okay..." he findly said.

"There should be a deck of cards in it. They're brown and black with monster pictures on the front."

Yami nodded as he looked for what Yugi had asked of him. When he did he stopped when he saw one of the cards. "Mahado..." he whispered to himself, quite surprised.

"Did you find them?" Yami shook his head and handed the pile of cards to Yugi. "Thanks. Come sit over here. I'll show you how to play Duel Monsters. These are Duel Monsters Cards," Yugi started as he showed Yami the cards and how to use them.

Yami could only watched for a bit, until he closed his eyes and shook his head once more. What in Ra's name? he thought Is all seems so familor to me. But why?

"Yami, are you listening?"

"Sorry...Yes, Young One, I'm listening."

"...Okay then. Once the oppenents life points reach zero, you win. Want to play a game? I have enough cards here for two decks."

Yami nodded. "Very well." he said.

"Alright then, here some cards you can use." As Yami took the deck in his hands, the deck paused and a glowling eye appeared on Yami's forhead. "So who should go first...whoa! What's up with that?!"

Yami blinked as the glowing eye died down and dissappered. "What?" he asked, a little bit confused.

Yugi shook his head. "I guess I still must be seeing things. Let's get started, okay?" Yami nodded as the two of them drew their frist five cards. Yami's crismon eyes widden when he once again saw monster he had frist saw when he got the cards for Yugi. "Good first hand Yami?"

"Wha? Oh, I suppose so."

"I'll let you go first so I can help you if you need it."

"Okay..." Yami said slowly "Then I guess I'll play this monster in defence mode." Yami placed a monster card with the name Mistcal Elf sideways. "I think I'll play this card face down too. Then I end my turn."

"Okay then, my turn."

"I'll play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense, then end my turn." Yami's eyes widened. I remember this...but why?

"Okay then," Yami said slowly "Frist I play Raigeki to wipe our you monster. Then I sacrofice my elf for the Summond Skull!"

"Wow! That's a good first move."

"I'll have Summoned Skull attack directly!"

"That's a nice play," Yugi said.

He yawned a bit then stared at Yami to see if he would do anything else. "I'll end there for now."

"Okay yawn. I set a card face down and place this in defense."

Yami cook his head to the side. "Are you tired, Yugi?" he asked.

"No, what ever gave you that idea? Go ahead with your turn."

"Alright then." Yami draws a card. "I set a card face down and play Celtic Guardien in attack mode."

"Celtic Guardian Attacks your face down monster. Yugi? Yugi?" Yami could only laugh as he looked at Yugi. He was fast asleep, the cards he held falling out of his hand. Yami gently took them out of his hand and put both decks away. He then pulled the blankets more warmly around Yugi's sleeping form. He smiled as he went back to his position up against the wall. "Sweet dreams, Little One." he said softly.

Yami woke up a few hours later to see Yugi still sleeping. Yami couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy. Yami started to streach a bit, and did a little yawn. "But...Yami's my friend. Please, Grandpa, let me see him. Your wrong! He's not mean and horrible!"

Yami's eyes widened at what Yugi was saying. "What in Ra?!" Yami came near Yugi, and gently shook him. "Yugi..." he said gently.

"Yami, they won't let me see you anymore!"

Yami tried it again, "Yugi, wake up. Wake up, Little One."

"Yami!" Yugi shouted jolting up, sweating and breathing hard.

"Shhhh...." Yami said clamly "Easy Little One, you just had a bad dream."

"What? What happened? What are talking about?" Yugi said calmed down now, forgetting everything.

"You were tossing and turing in your sleep," Yami said "and talking as well."

Yugi shook his head. "Well, I'm not anymore. What time is it?" he added with a yawn. "It's still very early in the morning. You should go back to sleep." Yami smiled a small smile at Yugi.

"What?"

Yami shook his head, "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Kay," Yugi replied as he laid back down, pulled the covers around him, and fell back asleep.

Yami watched Yugi for a bit before going over to the near by window and started to stare out it. What in Ra's going on? he thinks. He was pulled from deep thought when the Night Nurse came in to check on Yugi. He glanced over, siently watching. I can't worry about this too much, he thinks it might upset Yugi, and I can't think of what would happen if it did.

"Aww, so cute. He's sleeping like a little baby," the nurse said with a smile as she left the room as quietly as she could. Yami smiled a bit, then went back to looking out the window. The many stars intrigued him, reminded him of something. More pieces of his memory slowly came to him.

Those stars.... he thinks So familor for some reason... Yami fell asleep and was soon transported to the past, unbeknowst to him.

"What is this place? Why is it so familiar?" He asked. Yami looks around slowly, he was not in Yugi's hospital room like before, but in a big fansty bed room looked like it belong to some one of great importance. This...is the room of a pharaoh he thought. He slowly takes in his serounding, still quite confused on what's going on.

"Hello Master. I knew your search for answers would bring you here," said a female voice.

"M-mana? H-how did I know your name?"

"Don't worry my Pharaoh, you will soon recover your memories "

Yami was still confused. "I still don't understand...Pharaoh...?"

"Oh Master. You'll soon see."

But Yami was still confused. "But...."

"Just relax, let your heart lead you, and your questions will be answered. Try to think back Master. Do you remember this room?"

"It looks familor....but I don't know..." Yami closed his eyes and shook his head "But I'm just so confused..."

"It will pass as your memories come back and your questions are answered. Don't worry about it. Just focus on one thing at a time." Yami just nodded slowly, still confused in all this. " You know who I am, but do you know why this room is so familiar?"

Yami thought hard. Then his eyes widened. "This is my room! That means I was Pharaoh, but..."

"One thing at a time Master. Young Master needs you." Mana smiled and with a flash of light, Yami awoke in the hospital.

Yami notice it was already morning and sun was already shineing through the room. "Morning Yami," Yugi said with a yawn. Yami blinked.

"Ah.... morning..." Yami said.

"Something wrong Yami?"

"N-no. Nothing you need to worry about Li...Young One."

At at moment the door open and a young teen with messy blond hair poked his head in. "Hey Yuge! "

"Oh, hi Joey. School hasn't been to boring without me has it?"

"Naw same old same old." Joey said "Oh the others came with me."

"Hey Yugi, how you doing?" a young girl with brown hair said as she and two others came with Joey into the room.

"Hi there Yugi. School's been quite boring without you around smile" said Ryou. "Hey there Yuge. You really should be careful next time alright?" Tristan said.

"I will." Yugi said.

"Yugi, who are these people? They look familor for some reason." Yami said.

"Oh, these are my friends, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea."

Yami nodded. "Yuge? Who ya talking to?" asked Joey.

"Ya...no one. Sorry about that." Everyone just shook there head.

Just then Ryou came up to Yugi and whispered, "Who is that person standing way over there by the window Yugi?"

"Ryou...y-you can SEE him?" He gave a nod. Yugi looked over at Yami, who raise an eyebrow in confuseion. "Well, his name is Yami. He's somehow connected to my Puzzle. He doesn't remember much, but he said he has to protect me at all costs." Ryou nodded. Yami just looked even more confused.

Yami then spotted the golden ring around Ryou's neck. That looks familor.... he thinks.

"So, are you like bored stiff in here or what Yuge?" asked Joey, which effectively split up Yugi and Ryou's conversation. This left Yami to ponder his thoughts.

"Well...." Yugi started. Ryou shook his head signalig for Yugi to keep Yami a secret. "Yeah," Yugi findly said.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'd get bored too," said Tea.

"So, what's been keepin ya from goin insane in here?"

"I...get to watch TV."

"Cool.... Seen anything good?"

"Not really. Just our classmate Kaiba on the news."

"Grrrrrr.... That MoenyBags!"

"Easy Joey, we're here to visit Yugi. Not talk about Kaiba," said Tea.

"Sorry...."

"It's alright, not many of us like him," said Tristan.

"Neither do I," added Yami. Ryou and Yugi cocked their heads,cause they could hear him. "Yugi, why does the one wearing the Millennium Ring keep staring at me?"

"H-how does he know that this is the Millennium Ring?" whispered Ryou.

"I dunno, maybe it's cause he's tied to my Puzzle? Yami, this is my friend Ryou. He can see and hear you too. I think it's because of the Ring."

"So I see. It looks oddly familiar, though I don't know why."

"Well, let's leave Yugi alone. I need to get to work. It's been nice seeing ya Yugi." "Later Yuge, get betta soon."

"See you soon Yuge."

"Later then," said Ryou as he followed the others out.

"Bye guys."

"I don't trust him for some reason." Yami said.

"Who Ryou? He's a really nice guy. He got transferred from England."

"For some reason I can't seem to trust him. Like there some dark familor aura around him."

"I haven't noticed anything. I do wonder where he got his Ring though."

"That what I wonder as well."

Yugi shrugged. "Want to finish our duel? I...kinda fell asleep last time blush"

"It's alright Yugi," Yami replied with a laugh. Yugi looked at him, like he was about to ask a favor. "I'll get the cards," Yami replied as he reached into the school bag and pulled out the two decks.

"I'll let you go first this time Yami."

"Okay," Yami said.


End file.
